Kanami Mashita
|englishva=Rena Strober }} Kanami Mashita is a character from Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Mentioned by Rise Kujikawa **''Persona 4 The Animation: Mentioned by Rise Kujikawa **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character Design Kanami appears to be around the same age as Rise, with a similar height and build, but has a noticeably bigger bust. She wears bright pink wavy hair wig tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and brown eyes (possibly contacts). She wears a bright yellow sleeveless collar shirt with red collar, and a pink apron with an orange trim and multiple red flowers at the hem. In addition, she wears puffy bright orange shorts laced with many light red ribbons, and dark orange red-laced shoes with a red ribbon tied to her left leg. In her casual outfit, she has long natural dark brown hair tied in pigtails, which are laid front with a red clip with cherry blossom design. She wears rectangular glasses, and wears a white t-shirt with black kanji, dark green sweatpants with her jacket tied to her waist, and yellow shoes. In the anime adaptation, Kanami has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. She wears a white/light blue blouse and a blue hairband with an ornament. This design was presumably her image on her early days as an idol. Personality She is shown to be a very carefree and energetic idol, making various catchphrases about food subjects to fit the Kanamin Kitchen theme, although she seems to be self-conscious about her weight. Kanami appears to be friendly and kind toward Rise. Profile An idol singer in the ''Persona series. First mentioned by name in Persona 4, Kanami makes her first physical appearance in the game Persona 4: Dancing All Night. ''Persona 4'' Kanami is an idol contracted by the same company as Rise Kujikawa and is referred to as Kanamin by fans. In the wake of Rise's break from work as an idol, she is promoted more heavily by the company. When discovering this, Rise does not appear to be surprised. However, she becomes frustrated overhearing fans perceiving Kanami's image as being less fake than Rise's image as an idol. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Kanami was mentioned by Mr. Inoue, Rise's former manager. After Rise's retirement, Mr. Inoue stated that he will try his best to make Kanami successful after being the main lead actress in a movie (whereas Rise was originally the lead actress). She was also mentioned by several male students of Yasogami High during the school's beauty pageant. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Kanami appears as a playable character alongside the members of the Investigation Team and Nanako Dojima. She is the lead idol of the Kanamin Kitchen idol group, and one of the hosts of the ConnecFES being held during the game. She is shown to be a very carefree and energetic idol, making various catchphrases about food subjects to fit the Kanamin Kitchen theme, although she seems to be self-conscious about her weight. In her character trailer, she states that the reason she became an idol was due to a secret admirer. She also states that she felt insecure during her childhood due to her small stature and didn't make many friends, and became relieved when she was called a friend. After witness Ochimizu and Yu's friends disappearances, Kanami becomes worrisome as they hoped their safe including her members. Although as she tried tell Inoue the situation, he doesn't believe her. At room, as she considering watching the curse video, but she give up decides to take a shower and go to sleep, as the video appear at midnight. Gallery Trivia * With almost all character's Arcana revealed beside the DLC characters. Kanami is the only playable character without revealing her Arcana. Since she didn't obtain a Persona after her Shadow was defeated. Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Allies Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Characters